The beauty's demise
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) It did curse the prince of an eternal sleep with the only solution his lover's last breath hovering above his first one, but snatched away the girl's life, cursing her soul to be caged with the body of the prince. (SLASH)


**Hope you all like it. Please review.**

* * *

There is a white sheet, covering his pale, slim body. He is absolutely breathtaking, even with his pale pink lips still, his dark eyelashes fluttered close, his soft raven locks shadowing his perfect features.

He is like the Sleeping Beauty. Only, the Prince Charming in this beauty's tale does not exist. Or if he ever did, he has been defeated by the witch. A horrifying beast with obsessive heart and coward soul.

Around the pale boy lies nothing but pure dark blackness, with streams of grey entering throu

gh the thick curtains of the unknown place, unsuccessful at blocking the rays.

Wild screams suddenly echo, and the still fingers of the boy slightly move. Outside, there is stunned silence again. His hands go limp again.

And then it's the boy and the darkness once again.

* * *

The Village of Magnolia is by far the wealthiest in all of Fiore, with the citizens helpful and kind.

A boy with salmon hair and olive eyes, who seems to have seen hardly five summers, shows his bright teeth to his father. The older man has fiery red hair, with eyes bright like emeralds.

"Igneel, Igneel! Tell me a tale!"

After many ignored refusals, the father lifts his small boy up, and starts, "Have you heard of the Sleeping Prince?"

"The Sleeping Prince?"

"Yes. Natsu, you know where the Castle of Deliora is, do you not, my son?"

The boy nods, his curious eyes wide.

And as the man begins the tale, in the far end of the country, a dead heart beats again.

* * *

Twelve years later, Natsu sits beside a young girl, who is known for her bravery and beauty throughout the village. A lone fire in front of them dances, providing light warmth in the initial cool months of the year.

"Erza?" The scarlet haired girl looks at her closest friend, with whom she has spent her childhood days. He has grown into quite a handsome man, as the white haired Strauss sisters like to say, but Erza has never felt the way other girls do for Natsu.

He continues with a strange look, "Do you want me to tell you a story?" Before she can reply, he picks up a pebble, and distractedly throws it in the fire.

"Once upon a time, in a Castle built by a brave king, a beautiful queen gave birth to the most beautiful twins in the entire kingdom. A beautiful baby girl was born first, with golden hair and brown eyes, rosy cheeks and apple plump lips. But then the Queen gave birth to a baby boy, who was pale as ice, with hair as black as a beautiful starless sky, and eyes blue like the deepest of oceans."

"They both grew up to be the perfect siblings. The Prince was adored by everyone in the kingdom, even though he lacked in the skills a warrior should have held. His dream was to be a widely recognized poet. His sister was beautiful, but wanted to lead the army for her kingdom. Neither of them got a chance to choose the path they wanted to follow."

By this point, Natsu's voice turns hollow, with eyes blank. Fire reflects in his olive eyes, and Erza can see the pain swirling through them.

"And then?" She asks softly. She knows what happens next. Natsu has told her this story over a thousand time. This story which his father used to tell him, this story which is the only thing his father has left for him, this story which is the only thing keeping the two of them connected. The girl knows the dreadful end, the destruction of paradise, the burning of dreams.

He shakes his head, and smiles sadly. Standing up, Natsu says, "You know what happens next."

After he's gone, she alone, the sadness in her eyes marring her beautiful smile.

As the fire starts flickering, she whispers, her vision clouded by a smile on pale skin, a red mark running across it, "What's wrong with hoping?"

And the fire dies.

* * *

**THE BRAVE KNIGHT TO BRING THE CRYSTAL OF HAMATIM FROM THE TREASURE OF THE CASTLE OF DELIORA WILL BE GIVEN THE HAND OF THE BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS ULTEAR.**

Natsu shakes his head at the paper, and asks Erza one last time after looking at the dense forest in front of him, "Are you sure?"

She smirks, "Hell yeah I'm sure. This way we can get the treasure all by ourselves."

He rolls his eyes, "Your wish is my command."

* * *

"Erza! Erza! Goddammit girl! Where the hell are you? Erza-" He stops short as his eyes meet with the portrait of a woman in front of him. Isn't she...? His eyes widen as realization strikes him. This is the girl from the tale his father used to tell him all the time. He hears the faint sound of something being dragged harshly against the cold floor.

Natsu's hand edges closer to the knife in his belt loop, and his eyes narrow in concentration, his stance alert. He suddenly hears muffled sounds and turns around with the knife in his hand.

And right in front of him is Erza, struggling against the blonde woman in the portrait.

She smirks, "Aren't _you_ a sight?"

"Leave her." He grits. The blonde pretends to think about it for a moment, and then sticks out her tongue, "No!"

Natsu pushes her strongly at the wall, his body pressing against the blonde's. She looks up at him with her much described chocolate brown eyes. Then her gaze lowers down as she notices the metal pressed against the flesh of her throat.

Meanwhile, Erza is struggling to suck lungfuls of air. The two of them have already been in the castle for a week now, and she would gladly accept this beautiful blonde poison to be a hallucination.

Unfortunately, she's here for real.

"Now, tell us where the treasure is." He whispers.

The blonde princess smiles, and then her arms snake around Natsu's neck, pulling his face down, and whispers back against his lips, "I'm already dead, my Knight in Shining Armor."

Natsu drops the knife, pulling back roughly.A jolt runs through him as fragments of a life he knows isn't his floods his mind. But then again, he feels like its his life.

She laughs. "The treasure? For what? Oh, who am I fooling? Of course, you seek my crystal!" Her tone turns venomous, "Forget about it!"

"Just tell us where the treasure is, and we will leave you your crystal." Erza stands up, brushing off her leather pants.

The blonde princess studies the two of them as they both stand right next to each other. She smirks, "You two are like siblings." She clicks her tongue, "I and my brother too used to be like this once. But..."

Natsu doesn't say anything, just stands there.

"But then you destroyed his life, at the cost of yours." Erza finishes indifferently.

The golden-haired woman mockingly wipes fresh blood red tears streaming down her cheeks, "What could I do?" She sobs, and then gradually sinks down on the floor on her knees. They do not realize when the mock-tears turn real.

Erza stares down at her, and then looks back up at Natsu, who, unsurprisingly, looks down at the princess with disgust. She is aware of his hatred for the princess.

And then suddenly, the golden haired woman chuckles. Erza looks surprised, and edges even closer to Natsu as the princess stands up, her face red with tears, cackling like a maniac.

"Do you even know my pain?" She laughs, insanity in her red rimmed eyes. She steps closer, and falls against Natsu's chest, "DO YOU? NO! YOU DID NOT KNOW THEN, YOU DON'T KNOW NOW! ALL YOU KNOW IS _HIM_! THE WRETCHED CURSE!"

Natsu stays silent, lets her cry against his chest, lets her shed the bloody tears, lets her cling to his body. She looks up in his eyes, her hand cupping his cheek.

"Natsu!" Erza worriedly starts, but stops as she sees Natsu showing his palm. She stops, her eyes down, "But Natsu..."

The spirit doesn't notice. She just looks at Natsu with insane love in her eyes.

"I love you." She whispers. The youth stays still. She says again, this time audible to the redhead too, "I love you." Erza's eyes widen at the words and she cringes as the princess slaps her friend, "I said I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! YOU HEAR ME? YOU ARE MINE! JUST MINE! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN HIM!"

With every word, the princess slaps him. Erza stares at the two, tears streaking down her cheeks. The redhead is confused for whom her tears are rapidly dancing -for her friend... or the insane, pitiful girl slapping him?

After moments, she stops, looks around, licks her bloody lips, and then smiles. Erza continues sobbing. Natsu doesn't say a word.

Suddenly, footsteps echo.

They all turn around as a woman with raven hair walks toward them. She smiles at the two Magnolians.

"Shocked to see me?" She says sweetly. Erza gapes. The raven haired woman starts, "Yes. I am the girl you two found in the forest, crying. And remember what the two of you did? You said you will be my friend. And we three played a lot. Remember, Erza, or... should I call you Titania?"

Erza looks down, her eyes ashamed. Natsu gasps. "T-Titania...?"

"Yes, Natsu, Titania. The famous assassin who killed Magnolian men at the tender age of ten."

Natsu looks at Erza with betrayal in his eyes. The redhead doesn't dare to look up. She just chants, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, forgive me, forgive me, I'm sorry, forgive me, I'm sorry, forgive me..." And then her knees give out as she breaks down, sobbing in her hands.

Natsu's gaze hardens and he looks back at the woman. She smiles with sickening sweetness, "Remember what happened then, Natsu? Oh, let me do the honor. The older boy with you... what was his name again? Jellal. Right, _Titania_?"

"D-Don't call me that..." She whispers brokenly.

The raven haired woman shrugs, "The boy was my first love, with him being the oldest in the tight little group we four formed. I'm sure you remember how he died though, right, Natsu? By the infamous Titania, of course? Or... the beautiful lover Erza?" She glares sharply at the scarlet haired girl. "Does is it feel satisfying to kill my first love, all for just... money by another kingdom?"

"And what is your connection with this all?" Natsu asks, his voice devoid of emotions.

The woman smiles, "Well, as it turns out, Natsu, I'm not a peasant's daughter after all. Have you seen my ring?" And as she lifts her slender fingers, Natsu's knuckles turn white. He grits, his eyes glaring at the wall ahead, "Ultear... I should have thought so. The unseen marvel of nature... The hidden Princess."

She smiles, "There's a reason behind me knowing your past too." She looks at the golden haired woman, "This girl, this beautiful girl, who had a bright life... Can you see how she looks now? Of course you can, you are the reason behind it, after all."

Natsu doesn't say anything.

Ultear smirks, "What happened, Natsu? Missing the prettiest in the picture? The Sleeping Beauty? The Sleeping _Prince_?" She bites her lip, then mockingly chirps, "Okay, let me tell you your favorite tale, Natsu. Where should I begin from?" She claps, "Yes! My favorite -the curse. So, the thing is, when the beautiful princess and prince grew up, they met this knight. A handsome, strong knight. The Princess fell deeply in love with him. And the Prince? Oh yes, he was the beauty, so he didn't do the falling thing. The knight fell for him. For many years this happened -the princess dying within as she saw her love gazing affectionately at her brother, the knight's world revolving around the prince, and the prince oblivious to this all, crazy after his words and pens.

So, you know what happened, Natsu? As the beautiful princess grew tired of it all, she took help of this witch." Natsu detects an all too familiar gleam in Ultear's eyes. "The witch too had gone through it all. So she helped the princess in exchange of money... do you know what she did with money? She flew to the far away kingdom, and cursed the woman who stole her love. She cursed her to have her hands tainted with the blood of the man whom she loved... and the Princess? She used the magic to turn one of her brother's poems into a curse."

Ultear wipes a tear escaping her eyes, "But it all went wrong. Neither of the curses worked properly. The witch's curse accidentally cursed herself to love the same man... who was that young cursed woman's love too! And the princess... she chose the wrong poem. It did curse the prince of an eternal sleep with the only solution his lover's last breath hovering above his first one, but snatched away the girl's life, cursing her soul to be caged with the body of the prince. The knight died looking for the prince, who, unknown to everyone, was hidden somewhere by the princess. The man that witch loved died in the arms of the cursed woman."

Ultear sighs. "Isn't it unfair, that now too, the knight has returned, but not for the princess? If not for anything else," Ultear spits, "then the damned crystal which reincarnated them all! And the man the witch loved... you know what happened with Jellal."

Erza stands up shakily, "A-And because of you, n-none of us is happy..."

"Because of me?" Ultear shrieks. She strides toward the redhead, and as the sound of her palm meeting Titania's cheek resounds, she snarls, "Don't you see how unfair this is? How the prettier ones always leave the others suffering? Of course, you don't! You are the one of the beauties yourself!"

"B-But I do not w-want this beauty... I just, I just want my Jellal back..." She sobs.

Ultear laughs mirthlessly, "Of course! Then why did you kill him? But you have it, no? Do you think I want beauty? Do you think I feel proud when I'm called a _marvel_? I only ever wanted to be beautiful for him! And he... of course he fell for you. Because no matter what happens, you still are more beautiful."

The blonde looks at Natsu, "D-Do you know... do you know my name?"

Natsu, startled, stutters, "Huh? Uh... it's L-Lu..."

The sorrow-stricken princess shakes her head and smiles sadly, and for a moment, Natsu feel guilty as his heart doesn't throb for her the way it's supposed to.

"It's Lucille... Garyson, or your Gray, used to call me Lucy... remember? You called me Luigi?" Her voice is heartrendingly low, on the verge of breaking.

Ultear looks at her pityingly, and whispers sadly, "She has lost her sanity, waiting centuries for her love."

Erza wipes her cheeks, "What's the use of it?"

Ultear shakes her head, "Nothing. All I wanted to point was the injustice done to the second ones, and the gifts given to the first ones. My job is done." Ultear walks closer to Natsu and Lucy, looks at the two of them with something strange, and then kneels down, tenderly picking the knife up. She stands up, and takes steps toward Erza with her usual agility lacking.

"Everything in my life is done. I have no purpose of living without him." Ultear smiles in front of Erza, and raises the knife, bringing it closer to her own neck. "Goodbye."

"ERZA!" Natsu shrieks horrifyingly as his eyes witness the Titania going down. Ultear smiles down at the redhead.

"Hope you have fun in after life -at least after all the sins you've committed, you'll know what it is to be in hell..." Then she looks at Natsu, whose face is wrenched with pain of losing his friend, his comrade, his sister.

"Your turn, Knight in Shining Armor." She smirks.

And then thinking he'll grieve for Erza later, he runs as fast he can, his heart ready to break out of his muscled chest. Lucy looks lost and sits down, her form disappearing faintly.

Ultear throws a dagger at the salmon haired boy, which he dodges. She runs after him, gritting, "You fucker! You destroyer! You life-spoiler!" She cries as she runs, her feet hurting slightly, but a burning flame inside of her igniting her crave for revenge -both for her, Lucy, and every other scorned woman.

"Are you insane? Leave!" Natsu screams. He climbs the stairs, his heartbeat racing wildly. Ultear pants, resting her hands on her knees, attempting to catch her breath. She throws an arrow hung on the wall, throwing it at the boy.

Her foot slips by the fourth arrow, and in anger throws fire marshals at him as she tries to climb the broken stairs with her sprained ankle.

As Natsu stands in front of a huge wooden door, he looks back, and realizes the rest of the castle is burning. "Damn!" He opens the doors, entering quickly. As he hears Ultear's screams, he sees her burning in with the stairs, her arms flailing.

He enters the place, darkness engulfing his senses. Surprised, he looks around at the cool room. Cement falls down on his shoulders, and he runs, realizing the old castle is finally coming to an end.

As he reaches the center of the room, he sees him.

Wrapped in white sheets, sleeping obliviously, right under the chandelier. Natsu looks up as it starts shaking, and reflexively, he jumps to cover the pale boy's body.

And at that snippet of time, nothing matters. The chandelier falls down on him, but Natsu just whispers, "...Gray."

As the most beautiful deeps of the oceans flutters open, Natsu smiles, blood trailing down the side of his face. The Sleeping Prince smiles, and whispers, "Natsu." As their breaths mingle, they both share their final kiss, closing their eyes in blissful peace as the globe around them burns in flames of envy.

* * *

After many decades, when there was nothing left of the Castle of Deliora, the Crystal of Hamatim gleamed as sun rays of hope met it at a perfect angle. And as the cries of new born princes in the fire and the ice kingdom echoed, the Crystal gleamed.

Finally, it shined for newborn love.


End file.
